Korban Iklan
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Aomine tidak mengerti dunia saat ini./ [Drabble maha pendek] [AoKaga] [AoKise]/ #Happy Reading!


Ide drabble _absurd_ ini muncul karena Ameru stress ama iklan2 satu ini _( :'3 dan pair yg saya ambil adlh **AoKaga **dan **AoKise** soalnya bagi Ameru mreka pair yg cocok meranin beginian :'3 smoga Anda smua terhibur dng drabble maha _absurd_ ini…

dan bila ad yg udh buat fic ini, sungguh, Ameru blom membaca fic itu, ini murni dri pikiran sendiri dan baru bisa publish hari ini :'D

Dan soal pembuatan sekuel dri **Curse of Kuroko**, Ameru akan pikirkan sekali lgi :'3

_Yosh_! Selamat membaca!

.

.

**KORBAN IKLAN**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship –nyelip-**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : AoKaga (iklan satu) , AoKise (iklan dua)**

**Setting : AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , humor garing **_**crispy**_**, Aomine poligami :v , OOC abis, bahasa tidak aman, alur berantakan, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

_Aomine tidak mengerti dunia sekarang, apa daya yang meracuni teman-teman—tapi mesra—nya ini…?_

**[AoKaga]**

Jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Langit telah sepenuhnya gelap dan sang dewi malam bertengger dengan terang. Mengawasi setiap insan yang tengah tertidur lelap atau yang tengah mengerjakan aktifitas produktifnya. Termasuk makhluk kurang terang satu ini.

Ia tengah mendengkur keras—sangat keras. Dengan posisi mulut menganga lebar, bajunya yang sedikit tersingkap, 'air terjun' kecil disudut bibirnya, dan kaki kanannya yang terangkat sedikit, membuat posisi tidurnya ini patut menjadi posisi _absurd_. Beruntung ia tinggal sendiri. Siapa yang tahan dengan kebo satu ini?

Hingga—

**PIIP PIIP PIIP**

"HAH?! APA? APA? ADA GEMPA?!" Aomine Daiki terlonjak setengah mampus begitu mendengar bunyi keras yang membuat mimpi indahnya hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan 'air terjun' yang sempat mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya ia seruput lagi.

Rupanya ponsel biru tuanya berbunyi, menandakan ada SMS masuk. _Hell_, siapa yang berani-beraninya SMS Aomine Daiki, apalagi ditengah malam begini?

"_Kuso_, siapa itu..?" Dengan malas bercampur kesal ia raih _handphone_-nya. Rupanya, SMS dari Kagami.

"Kagami?" Manik _shappire_-nya menatap malas SMS dari temannya itu.

_To : AHOmine Daiki_

_From : BAKAgami_

_Subject : -_

_Hey, AHOmine, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua! :D :D_

Aomine mengernyit. Kabar gembira? Apa hal kabar ini hingga membuat seorang Kagami Taiga menempatkan emot semacam itu?

Dengan malas Aomine mengetik balasannya.

_To : BAKAgami_

_Subject : -_

_Apaan, sih -_- ? udah malam, nih.., cepetan mau ngomong apa?_

Ia tutup _flipphone_-nya itu dan menunggu jawaban sembari berbaring.

**PIIP PIIP PIIP**

Cih, cepat juga dia menjawab.

_To : AHOmine_

_From : BAKAgami_

_Subject : -_

_KULIT MANGGIS, KINI ADA EKSTRAKNYA! :D :D :D_

Aomine terdiam. Berusaha meresapi apa isi SMS yang tengah ia baca.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik….

.

.

**PRAAK**

"BAKAGAMI SIALAN! KABAR APA ITU?! NGAPAIN YANG KAYAK BEGITUAN DIKASIH TAHU, GANGGU TIDUR ORANG SAJA!" Dengan dahsyat Aomine lempar _handphone_-nya, dan dengan kesal, ia kembali beringsut tidur.

Aomine bersumpah besok ia akan mencekik Kagami karena telah memberinya kabar _absurd_ dan dengan gajenya mengganggu tidurnya.

Dan sementara di apartemennya, Kagami tengah terkikik karena berhasil menjahili temannya itu. Kuroko yang tengah menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya hanya menghela napas dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kagami-kun, tidak baik.." Keluhnya kembali menghela napas.

.

.

* * *

**[AoKise]**

"AOMINECCHI!"

"HUWAA! KISE, JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU BEGITU!"

Aomine mengurut dadanya kesal. Sudah dua kali ia dikagetkan sang _copycat_. Ini karena ia juga karena bengong. Kise Ryota terkekeh senang.

"Hey, Aominecchi, " Kise duduk dibangku taman disebelah Aomine, "Ini…rahasia kita—ssu.." Ucap Kise, lengkap dengan nada misteriusnya.

"Rahasia apaan?" Tanya sang _ganguro_ malas—sekaligus penasaran. Kise memandangnya intens dan serius, lalu ia mendekat kearah Aomine.

"Itu—ssu.."

"Apaan, sih? Lama kau, Kise.."

"…."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar. Sebelum Kise menghela napas, dan kembali bermuka serius.

"Begini—ssu.."

"…?"

"…"

"NASTAR KEJU, PAKAI KEJU KR*FT!" Teriak Kise histeris, lengkap dengan ekspresi kaget dan antusiasnya.

Butuh waktu bagi otak pentium Aomine untuk bisa mencerna kalimat Kise.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA, AOMINECCHI! MAAFKAN AKU—SSU! HAHAHAHA, ITU, AHHAHA, CUMA BERCANDAA! HUWAA, HAHAHHAA!" Teriak Kise histeris disela tawanya tatkala Aomine mengejarnya dengan kekuatan kilat.

"BERHENTI KAU, KISE! _TEME_!" Aomine mengejar lengkap dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya. Kise masih tertawa nista.

"AHAHHAA, MAAF—SSU!"

"KISE, BERHENTI!"

Akhirnya dua sejoli itu saling kejar mengejar bermandikan cahaya keemasan matahari sore.

**_FIN DENGAN NISTANYA_**

* * *

WADUH HUMORNYA GAGAL ABIS TOLOOONG _(:'DDDD

Bagaimana? Jayus? OOC? Aneh? Garing? _Sou_, itulah Ameru yg nista :P /heh/ *kena timpuk bata*

Smoga bisa menemani waktu senggang reader-tachi sekalian~

_Jaa ne_!

—**THANKS FOR READING!—**

"**Better to laugh together…, let's laugh together..!"**

**~~~CIAOSSU!~~~**


End file.
